Hello Again
by TransientSound
Summary: S2 Premiere inspired: When Emma and Snow get back.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by that glorious premiere that everyone, and I mean everyone, is freaking over. With good reason. So, when Emma gets back:

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?!" Charming yelled at the brunette. Wind whipped through his short hair as he squinted, trying to take in his surroundings while keeping an eye on the witch in front of him.

"I've done nothing!" Regina snapped irritably as she backed herself against the wall, trying to follow the swirling currents of magic that had suddenly picked up while she was having her little 'conversation' with the temporary Sheriff.

The energy lines seemed to funnel into a central point in the middle of the floor. The same spot where the portal had opened up to banish the wraith. Did that mean -

Before the thought could be finished, a swarthy man landed ungracefully at the focal point. Looking disoriented he spun on his heel to take in his surroundings. Finding the seemingly unarmed woman he made to grab for her.

Just as her hand rose to push her gathered magic at him he suddenly jerked as a thunderous clap echoed throughout the room. Both had a look of surprise as they looked down at his abdomen where the point of a sword stuck through.

With a slide and a sucking sound as the sword was removed, the man collapsed with a thud to reveal Regina's savior.

Wide brown eyes took in wild blonde hair and hazel green eyes that twinkled back at her.

"Hey," said a voice that she was beginning to despair she would never hear again.

"Emma?"

"Snow!"

"Charming!"

The incredulous question by the brunette was covered by the exclamation of surprise and happiness by the two reunited royals. The two women turned slightly to look on as the other pair wrapped grateful arms around each other.

Her eyes drawn back to the woman that had saved her, Regina took in the changes that the trip through the hat had wrought in her Sheriff.

"You're back." The Mayor almost couldn't believe the words that fell from her lips if not for the irrefutable proof standing in front of her. Proof, if her eyes weren't deceiving her, which seemed to be clad in fairy tale armor with a wicked looking sword in her hand.

Drawing a piece of cloth along the blade, Emma straightened and sheathed her sword as she turned to face the brunette.

"I am. Looks like I found you." The smirk that came over the blonde's face was recognizable, as well as the tingle of irritation and familiarity that came with it.

"You did. And there go my hopes of never seeing you again." Her shoulders hunching a little, she pushed away the little voice that railed against the words she spoke.

"Oh come on. I said I'd save you. And the time after that I would again. I have to keep my word after all, I'm the white knight." She cocked her head to the side a little arrogantly, her hip jutting out to strike a muted heroic pose.

"Indeed. My very own knight. Clad in mismatched leathers and a rather dastardly sword. Tell me Ms. Swan, what have you been up to?" Half-hearted venom colored her voice as she trailed her eyes over the other woman's body.

Emma laughed lightly, her hands going to the pockets of her jeans that looked like they'd been through the wringer. A few patches and stitched tears showed that wherever she had been, it had not been a walk through the park for her. Her bare arms that were exposed by the chest armor showed developed muscles, probably from swinging the sword that now hung at her hip casually.

It seemed the princess had found her roots.

"Well your Majesty, where I've been isn't really any of your business. Not yet anyway." With her smirk still fixed on her face she turned to reunite with her father who was still engrossed in Snow.

Taking in the blonde's back Regina couldn't help but feel the pull that had bloomed in her chest with the appearance of Emma. Was it her magic? That initial jolt during the battle with the wraith; was Emma and she connected now? Her brow furrowed slightly, the need to grasp this knowledge imperative.

Striding forward, the clack of her heels against the tiles caused all three of the charming family to acknowledge her.

Hands on her hips she pulled her shoulders back and looked down her nose at them imperiously. "I'd like some answers. What in the hell is going on here?"

"Regina. I think we should talk about this in the morning. The trip coming back wasn't as easy as it was going there." Snow said diplomatically as she stood straighter before the other brunette. There was a softer glint in her eye however as she looked at her former step-mother.

"No, I think we should discuss this now. There are a few questions that require answers. Immediately." The scowl on Regina's face could have frozen any other person at ten paces.

The Charmings however seemed immune to her threats.

Stepping forward, Emma placed a calming hand on Regina's upper arm. To her chagrin, the suit-clad woman felt her muscles relaxing against her will.

"And they'll get answered Regina. But just give us a few hours to get used to just being here again, alright?" Hazel eyes burrowed into caramel eyes as the world seemed to fall away from the two.

Feeling that indescribably tug in her chest again, Regina sighed. Breaking their glance, she looked to the side uncomfortably as she felt a deep throb inside.

"Fine. First thing tomorrow morning, _Sheriff._ At least you're finally back and can replace your incompetent fool of a father." Regina spat, frustration leaking from her calm façade as she turned to leave the room.

The insulted sputtering of James mingling with the light laughter of his wife and the blonde were the last thing she heard as the door swung shut behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: You Want a Revelation

**A/N: **Loved the response I got, so I figured I'd continue.

* * *

Chapter 2: You Want a Revelation

"Grandpa! How was m-" Henry's greeting was cut short when he got up from the couch in front of the TV.

"-om. Mom?!" His wide-eyed stare took in the sorely missed sight of his blonde mother.

"Well that's new. But can't say I don't like the sound of it." Emma said kindly as she stepped completely through the doorway towards her son. Her head was cocked a little to the side as she looked down on the boy, watching as his face scrunched slightly.

"Emma!" A slight oomph was exhaled by the woman as the ten year old boy-blur crashed into her middle. Her grip on him was just as hard as Henry's hold around her middle.

"I missed you so much." The muffled sniffle drifted up to Emma's ears as he buried his face deeper into the leather covering her stomach. Combing her fingers gently through his hair, a small smile curled her lips as she held back the sob she could feel coming on.

"I missed you too Henry."

"What happened to you? Where have you been? Are you wearing armor?" The boy's questions fired off rapidly one after the other. His eyes got wide as he pulled back from their embrace and he took in what she was wearing.

"Henry, I think we'll have to answer all that tomorrow. It's a bit late for questions. I'm assuming you still have a bed time." Snow piped up as she stepped towards her grandson and let go of James' hand. A glance at Emma showed the blonde's grateful look.

His face lighting up again at the sight of his grandmother, he gave her middle a heartfelt squeeze as well. As he moved back, he gave a puppy-eyed look up at the brunette's face. "Please?" His tenor voice drew out the vowels as he begged for stories of what had happened.

Tinkling laughter escaped her as she looked down at the wonderful boy she had missed dearly, along with her Prince Charming of course. Tapping his nose affectionately, she shook her head.

"Not tonight dear one. On the morrow when we get a chance we can talk all about our adventures. Just be patient for a little while." With a kind smile she turned him gently around and with a gentle push silently asked for him to get ready for bed.

His shoulders slumping a little, he sighed and nodded his head. He took the stairs two at a time as he made his way upstairs.

"He's gotten a bit bigger." Emma looked on as he disappeared around the corner.

"Yes, he's had a spurt of growth since you've been gone. Where have you been? Are you both...alright?" James stepped forward, his eyes scanning his daughter. He'd barely had time to get used to the idea that the Sheriff was _his_ Emma. Not before she and his love had been ripped from him again.

A light hand rested on his shoulder, his head turned to look into the face of his beloved. "I'll tell you a small portion of it tonight. I really do think Emma should rest right now. It's been...harder for her in these last few days."

James' concerned eyes turned towards his daughter again, though her gaze hadn't left the spot where she had last seen her son.

"Is he staying in my room?"

"What?" Confusion came over Charming's face.

"Henry. Where is he sleeping?" Emma gripped her elbows as she turned away from the stairs.

"Yes. He...he wanted to be as close to you as possible." He so wanted to hold her, but from the way she shifted and held herself it didn't seem the gesture would be welcomed right now.

"I...I'll let him sleep. I'm going to take the couch." Emma turned, unhooking her sword from her waist and setting it down on the center table.

"Are you sure? I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking the couch or even sharing." James stepped forward as he reached a hand out to her.

The flinch that she barely suppressed was almost violent as she flitted to the other end of the couch and turned to fully face him. Her face was calm though as she shook her head a little and waved a hand dismissively.

"It's fine, really. I'm too tired right now to worry about sleeping arrangements tonight. I'm probably just gonna use the bathroom and pass out. You two…just go to sleep and we'll deal with most of this tomorrow, yea?"

The blonde's hands went to her side where she began to pluck at the ties that held the protective leather closed. Working efficiently, she was able to pull it off. Her black tank-top beneath it was a little worse for wear but still serviceable.

The two parents exchanged a glance but reserved whatever was on the tip of their tongues for later. Braving a quick, one-armed hug and a kiss to her forehead, Charming said good night.

Snow stepped forward after her husband had withdrawn and drew her daughter into a hug.

"Rest then. I know it's been…confusing, but we'll get through it all. Just like we've been doing, yes?" Her green eyes searched the hazel ones in front of her.

"Yea, we can soldier on." Exhaustion snuck into her voice as her shoulders slumped a little under Snow's embrace.

Giving one last squeeze Snow moved back to follow her husband.

The snick of the bedroom door could be heard in the quiet. Emma let herself fall to a seat on the couch next to her chest armor. She hung her head and let her palms press into her closed eyes and let out the sigh that had been clawing for escape.

* * *

Hazel eyes snapped open as the odd floorboard creaked. Heating and water pumps hummed quietly in the background and Emma clenched her eyes shut once more.

This world was _noisy_.

Growing up here all the background noise had faded into just that. The background. Now sound was the precursor to an action and was a sign of something, whether it was a fluffy animal or an enemy. The noise of suburban life niggled at her and made her twitchy.

An absent hand rubbed at her side as the sudden movement of her waking had stretched her healing cut unexpectedly. It was at that stage now where it was just itchy. An idle finger would move to scratch and pick at the scab annoyingly.

Catching herself, she exhaled forcefully as she raised her arm to cover her eyes.

Nights filled with anxiousness. Waiting on the edge for the next attack, for a growl in the darkness right where the fire light ended. Being in a place that was safe was odd and she wished that realization wasn't true.

Her whole life she wanted answers. Where she came from and who she was. After her crash course of where and who her parents were…well. The revelation wasn't as uplifting as she had hoped they would be.

Rolling to her side, she caught a glimpse of her sword on the center table where she'd placed it earlier. The thought that she wasn't far from her weapon let her shut her eyes and drift to an uneasy sleep again.

* * *

She rolled over, the feeling at the base of her spine tingling all the way up to her neck. Caramel eyes opened to see rumpled sheets and her bedroom wallpaper shaded in darkness.

Letting out an annoyed huff, Regina sat up slowly. The silk of her night clothes whispered against her skin as she ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

She has always had trouble sleeping to some degree. Whether it was memories or nightmares, her nights have never been for dreams or flights of fancies. The last few however have been increasingly uncomfortable. It was almost like a need to run or a tension in the pit of her stomach.

Looking out to the uncovered window, she let her mind drift as the moonlight filtered in. The quiet of the night was welcomed as it soothed her even if it was just a little. She much preferred the moon to sunlight. It wasn't as harsh or revealing.

Her mind rewound to a few scant hours back to the probable reason for her tension. Back again were the two thorns in her side that she had been working towards bringing back. For Henry. And maybe a little for herself.

The spark of guilt after they had disappeared had come as a surprise. With Snow, perhaps it was a dying remnant of what could have been. Before it all went wrong and she was just an innocent child to Regina. Not a liar or betrayer of secrets.

Now Ms. Swan, the source of her confusion. Magic aside, and that was a big question, there was just something there that Regina skirted. Thoughts and feelings of Henry were things she would always keep close. It took a while but she had come to the unfortunate conclusion that her son was a package deal with the blonde savior.

Coming to that idea had left a bad taste in the brunette's mouth. But the small smiles and gradual warmth that Henry had shown helped to bolster her resolve.

There were a lot of things she wasn't proud of. A lot of crossroads where she looked back and wished she had taken that other road. This would not turn into regret for her to look back on. Empty handed and alone again.

Henry...he would be something she could be proud of. She would be something _he_ could be proud of.


End file.
